


Mea Culpa

by SwagginOnADragon (verhalen)



Series: Kissed By Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Piercing, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Jon Is A Brat, Modern AU, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Tags that normally shouldn't go together, Watermelons, dad jokes, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/SwagginOnADragon
Summary: Jon thinks Ygritte could use some distraction.Ygritte thinks Jon could use a good spanking.





	Mea Culpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



Jon was exhausted by the time he got home from his paramedic shift, but he knew Ygritte was working on a deadline, so he kept his word about dinner. Ygritte was still the better cook of the two, but Jon made a good steak, and salad, and Ygritte thanked him with a kiss as she brought over the dishes.

After the dishwasher was loaded, Jon sat on the couch, attempting to unwind from his day. He could hear Ygritte typing furiously on her laptop at the desk in their bedroom. Thinking of Ygritte had helped him get through a long and stressful day, and he missed her. He tried to let her be, surfing through channels to find something to amuse himself, but there was that ache.

So finally, Jon swallowed his pride, got up, and knocked quietly on the bedroom door, which was open. Ygritte stopped and looked at him.

"You want to sit near me and work on that?" Jon asked. He gave a small, apologetic smile. "I haven't seen your pretty face much today, and it would make me happy."

Ygritte blushed, and then she smiled and nodded. She carried her laptop out to the living room, and sat in the armchair near the couch, so Jon could look over at her from time to time. Ygritte got back to work, and Jon curled up, finally starting to relax; a rerun of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ was on, and that was good enough for him.

As the night wore on, Ygritte finally got up to go to the bathroom, and when she came back, she was in one of the oversized tie-dye T-shirts that served as her pajamas in summer months. Jon knew from experience that she didn't wear anything underneath, and truth be told, he found her wearing that to be more sexy than if she'd gotten all dolled up in lingerie. He liked how natural she was - no makeup, wild curly hair... especially down there... she didn't shave, and she was trim without being too skinny, her breasts the perfect size to cup and play with, neither too big nor too small. And she was natural in her personality - she didn't put on airs, letting her working-class upbringing show even surrounded by university peers from a higher class. She wasn't ashamed of who she was and where she came from, she was always herself, and he found that refreshing.

A window was open, stirring their apartment with a cool breeze, cool enough that Ygritte's nipples were peaking. Between her T-shirt, that, her glasses, and the way she was wrinkling her nose as she typed, Jon felt himself getting hard. He tried to distract himself, resuming attention on the show, but his eyes kept wandering back to Ygritte, sexy without trying.

This was bad. He needed something to do with his hands. Right about now he'd be playing a video game, but Ygritte didn't need the noise while she was working - it was enough that she'd conceded to sit out here at all. He didn't feel like drawing, either.

He was sated from the meal, but maybe a snack. He got up and poked in the cupboards - no, crisps or pretzels or something like that would be too noisy with the bag crinkling and the crunching. He opened the fridge. Aha. There was still some wrapped-up watermelon slices, that needed to be eaten before they went bad.

"Ygritte, do you want any watermelon?"

"No, go ahead and finish it."

Jon brought it back to the couch and nibbled on it as he watched the rest of the TNG episode. It was pretty juicy, and without really thinking about it, he slurped on the juices, not wanting it to drip all over his shirt. When his watermelon was almost gone, he noticed Ygritte had completely stopped typing, and was staring at him.

"What?" Jon asked, taking his last bite, slurping the last of the juices.

"You know what."

"No, I don't know what." Jon couldn't resist the smirk and what came next. "I know nothing, remember?"

"Jon Fucking Snow," Ygritte said. "Was _that_ necessary."

"Was what necessary?" Jon raised his eyebrows. "I offered you the watermelon -"

Ygritte put her laptop down on the coffee table. "The way you were eating that watermelon." Ygritte pursed her lips and folded her arms, but not before Jon noticed her nipples were even more erect. "That's too distracting."

It finally clicked. Jon's face burned, but he also felt a small rush of satisfaction. "Well, you know, you've been working on that essay for hours. Since before I got home. You could use a good distraction. I like being helpful."

" _Jon._ " Ygritte gave him a look. "That's not helping me get back to work."

Jon licked his lips before giving her a smile. "Sure it is... depending on what you call work."

"I'm being serious."

Since she teased him all the time, turnabout was fair play. "Hi being serious. I'm Jon."

"All right, that's fucking it." Ygritte put her hands on her hips. Jon's gaze immediately returned to her T-shirt. "Take your clothes off."

Jon laughed. "Here? Now?"

"You heard what I said."

Jon got up - still grinning - and proceeded to give Ygritte a bit of a striptease. He was fully erect by the time he was just in his boxer-briefs, and Ygritte couldn't help smiling at his erection. "Yes, take those off too," she said.

Now he was naked and she wasn't. He just stood for a moment. She was looking at him the way she'd looked at her steak earlier, and it made his cock throb. Finally, she got up and gestured for him to follow her into the bedroom. He did, leaving his clothes on the living room floor, since she hadn't told him to pick those up yet.

She sat on the edge of their bed and patted her knees. He came closer, thinking she wanted him to get on his knees and start eating her, but she said, "Bend over across my knees."

He got into position, laying on his stomach on her thighs, arms and legs dangling over either side of her. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but he was too worked up to care. He had an idea of what was about to happen, and his cock liked it. A lot.

Ygritte began gently rubbing his ass. "Such a magnificent bum you have, Jon Snow. So pretty."

Jon laughed. "Thank you."

"Yes." Ygritte's other hand cupped his chin, stroking it. "It would be even prettier all red."

With that, she slapped his ass. Then slapped it again. Jon's cock leapt in response. His cock throbbed, wanting it, aching for it. He could feel himself starting to leak precum. Her hand slapped his ass again, and Jon heard himself moan.

"Such a naughty boy," Ygritte growled. "Naughty little brat." She slapped his ass again.

"Fuck..."

"What's that? Do you want me to stop?"

"No..."

"No as in stop, or no, you don't want me to stop?"

"Please don't stop."

Ygritte turned his face so he could look her in the eye. "Good boys don't like getting spankings." She slapped his ass even harder.

She spanked him again and again, until Jon was moaning uncontrollably, grinding against her thigh, shaking with need. Finally, she grabbed him by his curls and said, "You can get down."

Jon reluctantly climbed off her lap. His ass twinged with every movement, and his balls felt like they were going to explode. Ygritte looked at his dripping cock, and then at the precum he'd leaked all over her thighs. "Down on your knees." She gestured to the mess. "Clean that up."

He licked his own precum off her thighs, slowly and deliberately. Now Ygritte was the one moaning. At last, she grabbed his hair again, to make him stop. He paused and watched her pull off her T-shirt. Then she spread her legs, revealing her very wet pussy. He could smell her arousal, and it made his mouth water.

She grabbed his head as he knelt between her legs, licking her slowly. He drew one labia into his mouth, sucking on it, then lapped at it, then suckled the other labia, making Ygritte cry out. His tongue swirled around and around her clit, teasing, before he began licking it directly, rubbing his tongue all over the little button, gratified by her whimpers and moans.

Soon he was sucking on her clit, slurping at the dripping juices the way he'd slurped at the watermelon. Ygritte's moans got louder, closer together, and then she was rocking her hips, fucking his face. He dipped his tongue inside her, finding her G-spot with his tongue, rubbing her clit as he tongue-fucked her. His free hand went to stroke his cock - he was so fucking horny for her. When she heard him moan, she grabbed his face, pulling it back.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, you naughty slut?"

"No." Jon gave her a small, mischievous smile that let her know he wasn't sorry at all.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself, you horrid brat," Ygritte scolded. "Now get back to work."

Jon did as he was told. His tongue slipped back inside Ygritte's pussy, and just before she could come from his tongue rubbing inside her, he edged her - the way she liked it - teasing around and around her clit again, then licking her clit very, very slowly.

The sounds Ygritte made, sent Jon close to the edge without even touching himself. He groaned into her before drawing her clit into his mouth once more, sucking hard, slurping, moving his head back and forth like he did when he sucked her strap-on cock -

"Oh, fuck, Jon, I'm gonna come..."

Ygritte screamed as her body heaved and shook, and Jon felt her contracting underneath his tongue. He loved watching Ygritte's pussy contract as she climaxed, chasing the gushing juice with his tongue, until she made him stop because she was too sensitive. Ygritte fell back onto the bed, panting, and Jon climbed onto the bed to kiss her, letting her taste herself on him.

Then Jon helped her onto the bed, and pulled her close. He just held her for a few minutes - still aching for release himself, but wanting to take care of her first, knowing she had been under just as much stress as he'd been, if not more. Finally, Ygritte's lips softly brushed his forehead.

"Did I make it up to you?" Jon asked.

"You did," Ygritte said. "You were a good boy."

Jon smiled. He loved it when she called him "good boy"; his cock twinged again in response to her praise.

"Now you get your reward."

Being able to eat her pussy was reward enough, but Jon knew what she meant. She rolled him onto his back, and he watched approvingly as she straddled his hips and impaled herself on his cock. He loved watching his cock fill her cunt, watching her pussy lips kiss his cock again and again. He ran his hands over her adoringly, and as she started riding him slowly, he played with her clit with one hand, played with her nipples with the other, sometimes letting his fingers brush over her sensitive belly and thighs before walking back up to rub and pinch and pluck her nipples some more.

Ygritte's own hands wandered over him. She played with his nipple rings - the piercings made them so much more sensitive - and her nails grazed his hips and thighs. She kept the pace slow, languid, sensual, and as badly as Jon wanted to come, he wanted to please her even more, knowing the ring in the head of his cock was hitting her G-spot just right, and _god_ he loved the sucking sound of his cock inside her...

The sucking sound got louder, more insistent, as she began to ride him harder and faster. Soon she was riding him like a wild bull, the bed slamming against the wall, and he was almost as loud as she was, the two of them moaning together. The slap of his balls against her ass just made them more excited, made her ride him faster, and Jon held back his orgasm as long as possible, wanting her to come first, but just as much wanting, _needing_ , to fuck and fuck and _fuck_ , to feel her wrapped around him, gripping him, giving himself to her in complete surrender, worshiping her with all that he was, lost in pleasure and lust so intense nothing else mattered.

He felt her start contracting again, and the way she screamed his name as her tight pussy clenched and pulsed around his cock again and again made Jon cry out hers, spending into her at last, melting into her, melting _for_ her, soft and vulnerable.

She came down to kiss him, to pet his face, his hair, his beard. He kissed her back, deeply, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They rocked each other, legs entwined, hearts beating in the same rhythm. All was right with the world, all cares forgotten.

Jon felt himself drifting off to sleep - it wasn't uncommon for him to doze off after sex - and he stirred when he felt the bed empty, heard Ygritte puttering around in the bedroom. "Whatchudoin," he mumbled sleepily.

"Finishing that paper."

Jon went back to sleep. Eventually, he felt Ygritte's body next to his again, spooning him, her arms holding him tight. Usually he was "big spoon" to her "little spoon", but this time it was the other way around, and he tilted his head to nuzzle her.

"Did you get it finished?" Jon asked.

"I did." Ygritte kissed the tip of his nose. "No thanks to you."

"Awwww."

Ygritte gave him a playful swat on the bottom. "Actually, it was thanks to you. I came back to the essay more fresh, and it helped me to really pack a punch in the closing paragraphs." She started stroking his face. "Thank you."

Jon smiled; she could feel his smile beneath her fingertips. "I told you I'm helpful."

"Hi helpful, I'm Ygritte."

"Careful, Ygritte. Careful now."

Ygritte laughed. "Oh really?" She gave a little growl. "I like living dangerously."


End file.
